vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeritza (Fire Emblem)
|-|The Death Knight= |-|Jeritza= Summary Jeritza von Hrym is a playable character and recurring villain in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is a teacher at the Officers Academy, in charge of armed combat training. He possesses a Minor Crest of Lamine. Jeritza is the true identity of the Death Knight, an imposing figure working for the Flame Emperor. As the Death Knight, he shows his bloodthirsty personality, using his scythe to fight against the Church of Seiros at night. Later, he serves as a general of the Adrestian Empire during the war, seeking to kill Byleth or die by their hands, allies or otherwise. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly far higher | At least 7-A, possibly Low 6-B Name: Jeritza von Hrym, Emile von Bartels, The Death Knight Origin: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Gender: Male Age: 21 (Pre-Timeskip), 27 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Crest-Bearer, Former Heir of House Bartels, Viscount of Hrym, Teacher of Garreg Mach monastery, Death Knight | Member of the Black Eagle Strike Force, General of the Adrestian Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (His primary weapon is a Lance, but he is capable of expertly wielding other weapons), Martial Arts (Has proficiency in brawling weapons), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Via Light, Electricity, Darkness and Holy spells), Healing (Can heal himself and others through multiple means), Accelerated Development (Via Mastermind), Statistics Amplification (Via Murderous Intent, Lancefiare and Darting Blow), Summoning (Can summon a Battalion to help aid him), Status Effect Inducement (Via Assault Troop), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Strike), Damage Reduction (Via Commander), Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can nullifies instant death effects as well as status effects and movement effects via the Commander skill) Attack Potency: At least City level+, possibly far higher (Much stronger than any teacher or student in the Officers Academy. Should be at least comparable to Base Byleth) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Can fight against Sothis Fused Byleth) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Capable of dodging Bolting) | At least Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to Sothis Fused Byleth) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class+, possibly far higher | At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ (Comparable to Sothis Fused Byleth) Durability: At least City level+, possibly far higher | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Comparable to Sothis Fused Byleth) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, tens of meters with magic, can counter from any distance with Counterattack Standard Equipment: Scythe of Sariel, Brave Lance, Silver Sword Intelligence: Above Average. Weaknesses: His magic and gambits have limited uses per battle. Bloodlusted as the Death Knight, with only Byleth, Mercedes, and Edelgard being capable of convincing him to stand down. |-|Weapons/Battalions/Gambits= * Scythe of Sariel: Crafted using archaic methods, this intimidating scythe is the Death Knight's weapon of choice. Forged from Agarthium, it is slightly stronger than a Steel Lance, with much lower weight and much higher accuracy and critical hit chance. * Brave Lance: The wielder of this lance is emboldened and will attack twice when initiating combat, allowing up to four hits in rapid succession. *'Silver Sword:' A sword crafted from shining silver. The most powerful non-unique, non-forged sword in Fire Emblem. Battalions * Reaper Knights Level 5: Cavalry trained personally by the Death Knight. Provides +7 to physical attack, -2 to magical attack, +10 to crit, +15 to avoid, +4 to protection, and +1 to charisma. The associating Gambit for this battalion is Assault Troop. Gambits * Assault Troop: Charge attack against foes in the area. Effects enemies up to four tiles in front of Jeritza. 10 Mt and 50 Hit. |-|Abilities/Skills= * Murderous Intent: If unit initiates combat, grants Hit +20 during combat. * Sword Prowess: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with Swords. ** Sword Prowess Lv 4: When wielding a Sword, +16 Hit Rate, +8 Avoid, +8 Dodge. * Lance Prowess: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with Lances. ** Lance Prowess Lv 5: When wielding a Lance, +10 Hit Rate, +20 Avoid, +10 Dodge. * Brawling Prowess: Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with Brawl. ** Brawling Prowess Lv 3: When Brawling, +13 Hit Rate, +7 Avoid, +7 Dodge. * Axebreaker: Hit Rate/Evasion +20 if the enemy is equipped with an Axe. * Swordbreaker: Hit Rate/Evasion +20 if the enemy is equipped with a Sword. * Canto: After performing an action, user can use their leftover movement. * Lancefaire: Might +5 when a lance is equipped. * Commander: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 75%; Nullifies instant death effects, status effects, and movement effects * Counterattack: Enables unit to counterattack regardless of distance to attacker. * Mastermind: It doubles the user's skill experience gained in battle. * Poison Strike: If unit initiates combat and lands a hit, targeted foe loses up to 20% of max HP after combat. *'Darting Blow:' When user triggers the battle, double attack threshold +5 * Heartseeker: Adjacent enemies suffer -20 Avo. Note: Rattled is a status condition that reduces movement to zero and prevents the unit from taking advantage of any equipped battalions. Rattled also decreases Hit Rate by 12, Critical Rate by 2, Attack Speed by 4, Protection by 3, Resilience by 3, and Avoid by 6. |-|Combat Arts= * Glowing Ember: Might increases based on user’s Defense. * Knightkneeler: Effective against Cavalry foes. * Shatter Slash: After combat, inflicts Def -5 on foe for 1 turn. |-|Magic= Reason Magic * Thunder: Basic Thunder Magic. Shoots a lightning bolt at the enemy. * Thoron: Advanced lighting magic. Superior magic used to attack with lightning. * Death Γ: Advanced dark magic. An explosion of powerful dark magic. Faith Magic * Heal: Basic White Magic. Heals an adjacent ally. * Nosferatu: Basic White Magic. Recovers HP equal to 50% of the damage dealt. * Restore: Intermediate White Magic. Cures any status conditions of a selected ally. |-|Crests= Crests (紋章 Monshō) are a game mechanic introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. They serve as combat enhancements that empower their wielders with special properties in battle. These can range from damage increases to attacks or preservation of spell usage. Crests are fixed to specific characters and cannot be removed. Their effects act as passive skills that activate randomly, activating more often if they are a major crest and less often if they are a minor crest. * Minor Crest of Lamine: A Crest inherited from Lamine of the 10 Elites. Occasionally conserves uses of recovery magic. Gallery 10AAC39D-5CBD-4B07-A271-082BEF50833A.png DBB75BD8-6C81-4578-A4A3-4EE0341C25CF.png 587C3C7D-0B56-4C0F-B3B8-C907B8D22336.png Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Knights Category:Antiheroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6